WHO AM I LIVING FOR
by Katie Cipriano
Summary: When Dimitri is asked to join in on a quest with a Strigoi, the natural answer is 'no'. But Poppy is different, intriguing even. And betraying all and everyone he knows, Dimitri accepts. The question is, can he trust Poppy? Or is he walking into a trap?


I lift my head, staring intensely at my reflection in the mirror. I've been able to pass as a human for months now – a human who never gets any sun, but never the less.

My eyes are hidden behind a pair of black Ray-Bans, the glasses swallowed in darkness. To draw the least attention, I'm wearing a grey jumper (the last 10 inches on the arms black), black skinny jeans and a pair of black Doc Martens. My hair is left undone, simply falling down in natural curls.

I draw a strangled breath, knowing well how close I am the Academy now. There are only a few miles separating us.

The tension in body builds, and I grip the edges of the sink.

My biggest problem is the guardians. They're not as foolish as humans. They know what to look for, and they know whom to kill. I'm on top of their list, for sure. Will I even get in?

I sigh, shaking my head slightly. Those are problems I will have to forget for now. I'll think about them when I face them. If I think about too much, they'll just weaken me, and I cannot afford that. I need to be at my peek.

Taking a deep breath, I straighten myself and stuff my hands into my front pockets.

I push the lavatory door open, and walk outside into the diner.

'Are you leaving already?' asks the waitress, and I give her a toothless smile.

'Afraid so,' I reply, pulling out some money and put it in the pocket of her apron. 'Keep the change.'

I walk out briskly, not looking back. How humans don't seem to find my pale reflection shocking gets me every time.

I unlock my black Jeep Commander, and hop inside. Closing the door, I throw my phone and wallet into the passenger seat and start the engine, driving out onto the highway and towards the Academy.

When I'm just under a mile away, I drive into the forest and kill the engine. The guardians don't have my hearing, but it's still good. And I most certainly don't want them to hear me before they sense me. I take with me all I need, before getting out and locking the car.

I start a light jog alongside the road, soon spotting the Academy in the distance. After mere minutes I'm standing just outside the border, making sure no one's watching.

I look in front of my feet, cocking my head slightly. Curious, I take a step forward. Then another, and then another.

Nothing.

I smirk is so satisfying, and having had a confidence boost, I stride towards the school.

My senses, however, stay on high alert. After all, I'm not stupid. I know the guardians can sense me now that I'm inside, and they'll be on me in a matter of–

_Crack._

My body reacts just mere moments before my brain catches up. A groaning guardian is lying several feet away, spitting blood onto the grass. I probably broke a lot of his ribs.

The next guardian comes at me from behind, but I turn too fast for him to react. I grab him by the shoulders and throw him across the ground. He hits the brick wall before falling unconsciously to the ground.

I take off before any more guardians are able to catch up with me, and in no more than a second I'm inside the school.

Though it's obvious the guardian whose ribs I broke had managed to warn the others, because as soon as I'm inside, I have the pleasure to meet tens of other guardians.

They don't look very pleased to meet me. Hm, weird. I've been told I'm a delight to meet.

'If you return to where you came for right now, we'll spare you,' says one of the guardians, and I snort while placing my hands on my hips.

'Hardly. We all know you're dying to rip me apart.'

Some of the younger guardians' lips tip up in a half-smile and I can see it in their eyes that they love this. The older ones, though, keep their faces emotionless.

'Unfortunately I don't have time to be killed today. You see, I'm a bit busy right now. Maybe another time, eh?'

If they heard me, they definitely don't care. I'm given several death glares before they attack.

They are hardly prepared for me, though. I'm a lot stronger and faster than them, and I eliminate them all within a matter of seconds, of course without killing them.

When nothing but unconscious bodies are surrounding me, I brush some dust off my jumper and straighten my Ray-Bans.

I hear someone descending the stairs, and run up to see whom. It's only a teenage boy, much to my disappointment.

He's cute enough with ruffled, sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes – though he's all too young for me. He can't possibly be more than sixteen.

'Where do I find the most important people in this place?' I ask him, except I don't ask as much as I command, considering I use compulsion. I only do it because I know that he'll just scream otherwise. He knows enough to fear me.

'Headmaster's office,' he answers in a monotone voice, and I gently clap his cheek. 'Good boy. Now forget this.'

I move down the corridors, making my way to the Headmaster's office. It's quite easy – a lot easier than I could have ever dreamed of.

When I reach the door, I can decipher multiple voices inside, most of them frantic, some shouting. Only one voice is staying calm.

I push open the doors, and the room falls dead quiet. Everyone turns to stare at me in horror, and I push my sunglasses up.

'So,' I begin, hearing several gasps, 'who here goes by the name Dimitri Belikov?'


End file.
